


Driving Home

by Maverick1997



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick1997/pseuds/Maverick1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Ironhide are driving home when they stop at the beach along the way. Warnings for slash and lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my very first slash fics. Have moved it here from Fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy.  
> Author Note: A ute is pretty much what most call a truck...A vehicle with a tray at the back eg. A Topkick.

The sun beat down on the black asphalt as the Topkick ate up the miles between the army base and Lennox farm. The tour had been a long one and Lennox was just looking forward to getting home. However there was also the thought of the weird new angle on Ironhide and his friendship to contemplate.

Whether it had been the stress of the last few months or something else entirely, it was easy to see that Ironhide was acting differently. The weapons specialist wasn't aloof exactly, just distanced. It had been a slow distancing though; it had really started after Egypt, ten months ago. Green fields were simply a green blur as the Major looked out through the window. Barely a jolt ran through Ironhide's frame even as he navigated the country roads.  
Nothing broke the silence within the truck's cab except for the soft breathing of the soldier. Ironhide hadn't spoken since they had left the city for the countryside. The black Autobot seemed to be in some sort of bad mood, not unusual for him. Although today's bad mood was worse than most.

That was the reason they were now pulling into one of the more deserted beaches along the coast up to Lennox's farm.  
White sand stretched down to the water's edge where small, gentle waves lapped the shore. The sight was one that you would usually see in a tourist brochure. However this beach would never be in the brochures, it was too out of the way for most and perfect for William and Ironhide.

Climbing out of the truck cab the Major jumped down onto the sand. From the other side of the truck a slamming door could be heard before heavy footsteps approached Will.

The Ironhide holoform rounded the front end of the Topkick. The expression on Hide's face was predatory but his steps were normal. However that all changed when Ironhide rushed William.

Stunned, Lennox was pinned against Ironhide's bumper, his skin slick with sweat. Ironhide's muscles rippled as he lifted Lennox off of the ground. The sight was one that Lennox had been subconsciously longing for. It was a new thing to be lusting after a guy, an alien one at that, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. How could it be when the guy was hotter than anyone else the Major had ever met?

Sure, all the girls were after George Clooney and Johnny Depp But they couldn't compare to Ironhide.

Ironhide ran his hands across the major's chest, dipping beneath the cotton shirt in his quest for skin to touch. At the same time his lower body ground into Lennox's groin, eliciting a soft moan.

William arched his back as the Autobots wandering hands found his nipples and tweaked them.

The movement presented Ironhide with a long expanse of throat to tease and tease he did. Biting, kissing and licking the Major's throat the holoform made sure to leave no part of his neck untouched.

Lennox, not one to take without giving crushed his lips against Ironhide's the first moment he got the opportunity. Chapped lips met chapped lips as their mouths opened to allow one another's tongues in. Saliva blended as the two tongues probed their counterpart's mouth. It was Ironhide who got the upper hand when Will and Hide's tongues battled for dominance. Physical dominance had been claimed by the Autobot from the beginning so there was no reason to battle for that.

Lennox's calloused hands ran across the holoforms shoulders while Ironhide continued to explore the soldier's body. Moans punctuated the air every time The Autobots mouth came into contact with the Major's skin.

Will's skin was hot, oh so hot against Hide's body, making Ironhide impatient. An impatient weapons specialist is not something you ever want, much less when in such a compromising position.

A throaty growl ripped from Ironhide's throat as he yanked down Williams's pants. Large hands ran teasingly down Will's length. The hands didn't stay stationary, they instead ran up the chiselled chest of the major, yanking his shirt off and over his head to throw it somewhere behind the holoform.

Heat was pooling within Lennox's groin, so much that it was almost unbearable. How he could stand it he didn't know but what he did know was that he was desperate for release.

The disappearance of Ironhide's clothes happened suddenly and swiftly; one minute they were there the next minute they weren't. It was probably a good thing that the holoform's clothes could just disappear because Lennox's didn't think he could wait long enough for Ironhide to remove his clothes.

Lennox's hands on Ironhide's shoulders just heated the weapons specialist up more. Running his hands down Will's back he let his hands wander down to the Major's pelvis. Slipping a finger within Lennox Ironhide heard a faint groan come from the soldier. The Major bit back a yelp as he felt a second finger slip inside him. This was the first time he had been with another guy and he was very tense.

However thought slipped from the military man's mind as the sharp pain turned into a pleasurable feeling. Thrusting back into the black Autobots fingers Will tried to force the mech to push his fingers in further.

Instead of succumbing to the soldier's wish Ironhide started to scissor his fingers, preparing the major for his length.

William was moaning in ecstasy by the time Ironhide removed his fingers and prepared to thrust into him.

The holoforms first thrust buried Ironhide to the hilt within the Major's heat. A flash of pain shot through Will's body but it was clouded with pleasure. After only once small wince the soldier was moaning in satisfaction.

Ironhide didn't move despite Will's ecstatic moans. Instead he waited for Lennox to become accustomed to his girth.

However the Topkick was not expecting the major to start to grind onto his length with a passion. The movement eliciting growls of want from the soldier's own throat. The Autobot started to thrust with a rolling motion into the Major in response to the soldier's growls. Each time Ironhide's length was once again buried to the hilt within Will.

Harsh pants accented the air as both of the military men built up to their climax. Hands dashed frantically over hot skin while lips and teeth fought to seek purchase on any open skin.

The major orgasmed first, a thrust from Ironhide undoing the heat that had pooled within his groin.

Will's climax threw Ironhide into his own peak, orgasm shooting through his holoform while overload crashed through his Topkick form.

Lennox's fluids shot from him, spraying over the holoform's chest while Ironhide released within the Major.

Weak from their climax neither of the men wanted to move but both knew that they could be seen any time by anyone.

It was with a moan of loss that Ironhide pulled out of Lennox and reclothed himself.

The major, much more drained than the holoform was too tired to be bothered to move. This changed however when Ironhide picked the major up and strode over to the water with him before dumping the soldier in the surf.

Will's head bopped up out of the surf only seconds after going under. Water ran in rivulets along the soldier's muscular stomach while his hair shone in the sunlight. However before he could exit the water Ironhide tackled the Major back into the water. Laughing, William and Ironhide started wrestling as the sun started to sink behind the horizon.

Only when the sun had disappeared from sight and darkness started to settle did the two men finally exit the water. A quick shake was all it took for them to dry off and they were both soon dressed.

Standing in front of the Topkick Lennox stopped and turned to the holoform.

"You know that I can't be with you like that Hide. It would mean I would have to give up Annabelle and I just can't do that. Not yet anyway."

Ironhide's blue eyes met the Major's and seemed to search his soul. Whatever he was looking for must have backed up the soldier's statement because he turned his head towards the ground.

"I understand Will. Just remember that I'll always be here for you, likely long after you've died," Hide said, his head towards the ground.

William stood there for a moment processing what the Autobot had said. It was true really, the black Topkick had been alive for millions of human years and would likely still be online long after the human had died.

The two men stood there for a while, not wanting this time to end. However end it did as the Autobot guardian reminded his charge that Sarah and Annabelle would be waiting for them.

Ironhide and Lennox climbed into the Topkick's cab and pulled out of the beach parking lot, ready to drive the last half an hour home.

It was just under half an hour that the black ute pulled into Lennox farm. William had his door open and was climbing out the moment the vehicle came to a complete stop. Grabbing his bags out of the tray, Will strode towards the front door.

Sarah came flying out of the house, throwing herself onto Will and holding him tight. Dropping his bags Lennox held her tight before swinging her around and placing her back on the ground.

Sarah's face was lit up with a smile as the two of them walked towards the door and entered the house.

Ironhide sat in his alternate form on the driveway, keeping watch over the Lennox family. Black armour gleamed in the moonlight as the full moon rose over the horizon. Scanners which had seen years of war scanned the area, on the lookout for threats to the Lennox family, just as they would someday scan the landscape for threats to new charges once these once had left this world. It was just a cycle, one which would take millenium to end for the Weapons Specialist.


End file.
